Kisara Nanjō
Nanjō Kisara (南條キサラ, Nanjō Kisara), also commonly known as Valkyrie, was the most recent member of Ragnarok to be made a Fist, transforming what had been the "Seven Fists" into the "Eight Fists". Kisara's fighting style is focused on Tae Kwon Do. Kisara later joins the Shinpaku Alliance as one of its Captains. and is currently a Third year student at Koryou High School in Class 3-A. 'Appearance' Kisara is a beautiful young girl of average height. She has fair skin, full lips, and bright green eyes. She sports a slender frame with a fairly small bust size, curvy hips and round buttocks . She also has well defined muscularly toned legs. She has shiny, unkempt red hair which she wears with a green cap. She wears a short t-shirt with an A-shirt underneath showing. The jeans she wears are rather torn on the left side while mostly torn off from the thigh down on the right side. She wears ankle high boots, which she considers to be "like a weapon". During her time as a member of Ragnarok, she wore dark gloves with golden insignias shaped like the roman numeral for "8", but stopped wearing them after defecting to the Shinpaku Alliance. Recently, Shigure has given her Steel Arm Guards, along with the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance. However, unlike the others it has been shown that Kisara has also been given a matching pair of Steel Leg Guards (due to being a taekwondo user). After waking up, she revealed that she was given a spare chain-mail vest by Shigure. 'Personality' Kisara was a tomboyish, violent, and merciless woman who enjoyed humiliating her opponents. After befriending Kenichi she has become a nice and better person while retaining some of those qualities. She is brave and does not back down from a fight. Kisara has stood up against extremely intimidating opponents and won, on several occasions. She is not afraid of a challenge and is willing to work hard to reach her goals. Kisara is an extremely good leader. She was a high ranking member of Ragnarok and has proven a capable commander within the Shinpaku Alliance have the rank of Catpain and become a Fist of the Eight Fists Though often rude and foul-mouthed, she shows a tremendous amount of respect to her former leader, Freya, though eventually this evolves into more of a sibling-like relationship. Kisara hates, above all else, being treated as weak simply because she is a girl due to a past opponent claiming that he 'let' her win because she was female, prompting her to cut her then long hair short. This puts her at odds with Kenichi who refuses to attack women. However, she later develops a degree of respect for Kenichi after their fight, during which he only guards against her attacks in order to stop and slow down Kisara's advance to ruin Miu play. She is very aware and insecure of her relatively small breasts, causing her to hate women with breasts larger than hers, especially Miu, Renka, and Kaname. Although after getting to know Miu she only calls her that out of friendly teasing. She also states she hates women that rely on weapons and believes that women should rely on their own strength. Later on, it is revealed that she has an obsession with cats, especially kittens, though she tries to hide this and only reveals this to those she considers close to her. In fact, she is willing to protect the stray she picked up from the streets while enduring attacks from Freya's Team Valkyries. While refusing to admit it to others, she reciprocates Ukita's crush on her, causing her to attack him whenever he shows the slightest interest in any other girl. During the double date Kisara it is shown that she doesn't really like skirts due to how they get in the way of fighting. Due to her obsession with cats, Kisara is often portrayed, albeit, more often in smaller panels, with a very cat-like personality. Siegfried points out that while Kisara was a member of Ragnarok, she hid her "kind aura" so as not to appear soft in front of the other gang members. But after leaving the gang, Kisara proves to be a loyal friend and ally as well as a genuinely good person. 'Skills' Kisara was once known as the 8th Fist of Ragnarok and was considered one of the strongest. Since then she has proven to be much stronger than her rank and has shown to have great potential. Due to her size, she is able to outmaneuver opponents much larger than her and retaliate with great speed. She was able to defeat Kaname, which is a testament to her skills as a fighter. *'Hybrid Korean Kickboxer: '''Kisara is one of the greatest Tae Kwon Do specialists in the series. Fully embracing the unique kicking emphasis of Tae Kwon Do, Kisara is able to effortlessly use advanced kicking techniques with ease. Her precision and strength in the art has allowed her to defeat multiple opponents who are much bigger than she is. The precision of her kicks itself are considered to be amazingly accurate and powerful, as she has been shown to be able to stop Takeda's punches with one kick, break Freya's staff with two kicks, greatly injure two members of the Capoiera Team with a couple of hits, and even being able to fight on equal terms with a weapon user. Later Kisara adapts her fighting style, depending on the situation with differing movements. One example of this is her fight with Freya. During the battle, Kisara was able to imitate Miu's graceful and acrobatic fighting style in order to gain the upper hand. The greatest example of her adaptability was during the DofD tournament, when she was able to not only imitate Miu's movements a lot better, even further adapting by adding the movements of cats to her fighting style for greater speed and maneuverability, leading to the creation of the Nyakwondo style. This essentially forms her own unique fighting style that's by essence a hybrid martial arts. During her fight with Chikage, she mentioned that she was beginning to learn better control of her sense of balance. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' Kisara is a highly accomplished gymnast and acrobat. She is able to effortlessly shift her body position even in mid-air. And, while as thin and frail as her body may seem, she has remarkable leg strength. Her legs are strong enough to leave a small crater in the ground and destroy a punching bag with only a few kicks and even hurt and throw grown men with little effort. She was also able to break Freya's staff when she used both legs. *'Enhanced Speed: Due to her small size, Kisara is a very nimble and fast fighter to the point of being able to dodge weapon users without getting injuries (though her shirt and jeans was cut from dodging them) and is capable of moving from one spot to another in an instant. She was even was able to defeat two members of '''The Capoeria Team and The leader, which is a testament to her speed. *'Enhanced Endurance: '''While as thin as Kisara is, she's proven to have a fairly high amount of stamina. Such as when she was strangled by Fortuna and hurled around by him she was able to break free thanks to Freya and help fight back against the master opponent with the others despite the injuries from the Capoeria fight still affecting her. Her greatest feat was shown when she took a masive beating from Chikage, a YOMI member and managed to continue fighting despite her lack of harming her. 'Background' When she spoke things about Noir, her pet. And during the building of new Shinpaku Alliance Headquarter by funding of Kisara's father. It mentioned that Kisara family is quite rich. However, somehow Kisara's parents has divorced for unknown reason, this broken her bond with her family. Eventually, Kisara left home, became a gang member, as the Valkyrie that we known. When Kisara was little she used to have a kitten named Noir that died when protecting her during a dangerous encounter with a stray dog. She has since then vowed to become strong, and joined a Tae Kwon Do gym to train herself. She left the dojo after her opponent claimed that he 'let' her win because she was female. Since then, she has devoted herself to proving that women are just as strong as men, which lead her to becoming a delinqent and getting into multiple street fights. Later on, when she was cornered by several male gang members, she was rescued by Freya, and joined Ragnarok as a result , as a member of Freya's Valkyries team. It was during her time as a Valkyrie that she first showed signs of being a dou fighter. According to Freya, one day as a member of the Valkryies, she was ambushed by a group of gang members and left behind to fight them by herself, and by the time Freya and the other valkyries showed up, she defeated them singlehandedly, but then started attacking them instead and had to be restrained till she calmed down. She defies Freya's suggestion to pick a weapon to fight with, opting to use her legs instead, and leaves the Valkyries to work her way to the top independently and eventually become stronger than Freya. She eventually climbs high enough up the latter to gain control of a gang of her own, competing with Shinnosuke Tsuji to become the next strongest fighter in Ragnarok and join the Eight Fists (Which was originally called the Seven Fists at that time). At some point Kisara move out of her family house and moved own her own. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'The Three Man Squad of Valkyrie arc 662804-kisarananjo.png Kenichi 02 089.jpg|Kisara first appearace in Manga Kisara makes her first appearance as the leader of a small division of Ragnarok, issuing orders to Saijo Tsukuba to test possible recruit for the gang. Although he initially deems Kenichi worthless as a combatant, his eventual defeat at the latter's hands causes Kisara to take an interest in Kenichi as a budding fighter. After Tsukuba's failure, Kisara's division issues a threat to the karate-user, prompting him to leave town to avoid his punishment. She then orders Ikki Takeda, Kōzō Ukita, and Taichi Kōga to deal with Kenichi. Kisara does not directly challenge Kenichi during this time, preferring to leave the work to her underlings while coordinating their movements from the safety of her home base. After the Takeda's trio fails, Kisara dispatches a team led by Shinnosuke Tsuji, who successfully defeats Kenichi due to his superior fighting experience. After hearing that Kisara was slated to become the Eighth Fist of Ragnarok, Tsuji challenges her to prove his superiority over her. The two fighters prepare to battle, but Kenichi misjudges the situation and attacks him from behind, his chivalrous nature having lead him to believe that Kisara was the one in danger of being harmed. Amused by his sudden entrance, Kisara introduces herself to Kenichi as the person responsible for the string of fighters that had been challenging him. She judges his attack on Tsuji as cowardly and dismisses his fighting skills. As she departs the scene Miu Fūrinji warns Kenichi that Kisara is much stronger than him, despite her appearance. Valkyrie arc After being christened as the Eighth Fist, Kisara meets with a rival gang under a bridge at night to settle a turf dispute. Although the leader shrugs off 200045- 0001 0001.jpg 200046- umai doremi kenichi 21 f9c861a9 098 0001.jpg Miu_v.s_Kisara.jpg her presence as a waste of time, Ryūto Asamiya, known as Ragnarok's leader Odin, appears alongside the remaining Fists of Ragnarok. The fifty members of the enemy gang laugh off the assertion that the eight of them can win against such odds, but Odin confidently declares that three of them will be more than enough. Kisara then joins Natsu Tanimoto and Loki in attacking the rival gang, all three fighters achieving victory while remaining completely unscathed. She then departs alongside the others, leaving their opponents lying beaten on the streets. Kisara later steps into the field when the rest of her gang punish Takeda and Ukita for betraying Ragnarok. Although the duo manages to defeat most of her subordinates, she personally intervenes and easily defeats the two, musing about how much of a shame it is to have to destroy an excellent fighter like Takeda. After forcing the two into a helpless state, Kisara allows her remaining thugs to attack them mercilessly, but the beating is interrupted by the appearance of Kenichi Shirahama, who easily begins dealing with her underlings. She attempts to attack him, but Miu personally challenges her knowing that Kenichi would never lay a hand on a woman. Kisara quickly becomes enraged upon seeing how much more shapely Miu's figure is in comparison to her own, lashing out and calling her opponent a "dairy cow". Angered by the insult, Miu loses her temper and attacks her without mercy, easily dodging all of Kisara's attacks before maneuvering into the air and finishing her off with a kick. Realizing that she had forgotten to hold back, Miu places her leg on the asphalt to cushion Kisara's head as she hits the ground, preventing a possible fatality. With Kisara defeated, Shiratori lifts the body of his defeated friend and orders the others to retreat. Following this incident, her entire division is then suspended from all gang activities by Odin for their humiliation. Hermit Arc Angered by her humiliating defeat at the hands of Miu Fūrinji, Kisara goes into training while plotting ways to get her revenge. Upon hearing that Miu was cast as Juliet in the school play, she gathers the remains of her team and heads to Koryou High School to attack and humiliate Miu during the play. She is unable to advance when Kenichi appears and defeats her underlings with minimal effort. Although Shiratori prepares to fight him, Kisara decides to deal with him personally. To her surprise, Kenichi only opts to guard against her during their fight due to his restriction on fighting against girls, his actions further incensing her. She sees his attitude as sexist and relates it to a story from her past, telling him a boy who she defeated claimed to have held back against her due to gender differences. Although her anger grows, Kenichi clarifies his intentions, claiming that he does not look down on her as a woman, but is simply following his own code of honor. Seeing that his resolve to follow his beliefs is as strong as her own, she gains a slight degree of respect for him and chooses to back down. Siegfried Arc Kisara later resurfaces during a gathering, watching several gang members fighting in an arena in an attempt to prove themselves to Ragnarok's leadership. She speaks to Odin briefly, during which he agrees to lift her ban on gang activities, claiming that the humiliation her division suffered earlier was punishment enough. When one of the fighters wins the brawl, he demands a position among the Eight Fists, proudly declaring that he should be given Hermit rank as the Sixth Fist. Although the group remains impassive to his demands, Natsu Tanimoto reappears and effortlessly defeats the boisterous thug, proving the man unworthy of claiming his place. Odin welcomes Hermit back into the fold, but the Sixth Fist ignores his pleasantries and declares that he will be the one to deal with Kenichi Shirahama, much to the dismay of the Fourth Fist, Loki. Kisara listens in silence, noting to herself that she had never seen Hermit so shaken up about an opponent before. While she inwardly acknowledges Kenichi's strength as a fighter, Kisara suspects that Hermit will kill him when next they meet. Betrayal Arc After Hermit's second loss to Kenichi and subsequent resignation from Ragnarok, the remaining fists hold a small meeting to determine their next course of action. While the group ponders what to do about the growing opposition posed by Kenichi and the Shinpaku Alliance, Loki notes that Odin is currently off training in private with Isshinsai Ogata. Freya notes that many of them joined in order to learn from Ogata, but Thor boisterously declares that he doesn't need a master. A brief exchange results in a conflict between the two, but Kisara casually steps in, reminding them that the Eight Fists are not supposed to fight amongst themselves. After Thor returns defeated from his battle with Kenichi, he quits Ragnarok per the agreement they made before the fight, resulting in a beating from the remaining Fists. Thor criticizes the other Ragnarok Members for not being friends like the people in the Shinpaku Alliance, but Kisara seems to find his assertion humorous and labels him a supporter of the enemy. Despite her attitude, she shrugs off Loki's order to participate in Thor's beating, only doing so when Freya reminds her that the alternative would involve her receiving the same treatment. Kisara scoffs at the fact that Ragnarok uses fear and punishment to control its members, giving Thor a single solid kick to the side before excusing herself from the meeting. Now suspicious of her loyalty to the gang, Freya sends her Valkyries to keep an eye on Kisara until further notice. When Kisara helps a stray kitten, she is spotted by Miu and Kenichi. Due to their shared love of cats, Miu agrees to help her find a new home for the stray. However, her casual interactions with the two make her a target of the Valkyries, Freya's female subordinates. Kisara spends the day unsuccessfully trying to convince someone else into taking the kitten home, but her attitude scares away any potential pet owners. When Miu returns later to check in on them, Kisara explains how she once has a cat named Noir who had been given to her as a birthday present back when she was still on speaking terms with her parents. One day when she was attacked by a vicious dog, Noir gave its own life to protect her. It was this event years ago that prompted Kisara to learn marti al arts an become strong enough to protect herself. Now sitting out in the rain at night, Kisara decides to take the cat home with her just for one night. When Miu runs off to buy her an umbrella, the Valkyries make their move and attack her. Kisara is unable to fight with her full strength due to her attempts in trying to protect the kitten and is defeated, the battle injuring the kitten as well. Not distraught by the sight of the unconscious cat, she names it Noir in honor of her deceased cat. Although Miu tries to help her, Kisara tells her to get the kitten to a veterinarian for treatment, leaving her alone to face the oncoming threat. Kenichi Shirahama stumbles onto the scene moments later in an attempt to help her, but cannot bring himself to strike the female Valkyries and instead flees with an injured Kisara in tow. When the duo becomes cornered in an alley with no way of escape, Shigure Kosaka appears and defeat The Valkyries with a wooden spoon after being persuaded not to use her metal weapons by Kenichi, slicing their clothing and driving them away. After the battle is won, Kisara apologizes to Kenichi for being a burden and heads off alone to face the consequences of her actions. Breaking into Ragnarok's base of operations, she decides to officially resign from the gang while declaring a challenge to Freya. The next day at school, Kisara learns from Miu that the vet found a family for the kitten. The discussion reminds Kenichi that the masters of Ryozanpaku were actually willing to let Miu to keep the cat, making the girls angry that he did not tell them beforehand. Kisara then joins Miu in holding down and tickling Kenichi in a form of revenge. Final Clash arc Having broken their ties with Ragnarok, Kisara and her gang of delinquents are declared traitors and targeted for punishment by the remaining Fists. Realizing that the endgame is approaching, Haruo Niijima and the other Shinpaku Alliance members pay a visit to her base of operations. Niijima then tries to blackmail her into joining them by threatening to reveal her love of cats to the world, presenting several photographs containing the evidence. She threatens to kill him, but the Shinpaku General reveals that he has backup files hidden away. Before he can continue, Siegfried crushes the data disc in his hand, telling Niijima that there are less evil ways to gain her cooperation. He convinces her to join the Shinpaku Alliance through her love of cats, presenting three kittens and telling her that she could keep them at his house and visit whenever she wanted. Kisara gleefully fawns over the animals and agrees to his terms while trying to deny that the cats were the reason for her sudden cooperation. After hearing that the Second Fist Berserker has been dispatched to wipe them out, Kisara shakes hands with Niijima, formally accepting their truce. The following day Kisara attends a party with the leaders of the Shinpaku Alliance, quickly becoming friends with the others, while becoming properly acquainted with several of her fellow ex-members of Ragnarok. When Ikki Takeda and Siegfried strike up a discussion about the latter's music, Kisara and Kozo Ukita bond over their shared love of cats. After the meeting is over, the group splits up only to stumble into Ragnarok's trap. While Berserker takes down Takeda and Ukita, Kisara wanders over to the pet store to watch the cats, causing her to run into Miu who had come for the same reason. Kisara ponders whether or not Miu has been following her the past few days due to the fact that they keep turning up in the same places, but both girls conclude that their love of cats kept leading them to the places where cats were usually found. The two are then attacked by the Third Fist Freya and her Valkyrie squadron, who quickly surround the duo and prepare to attack. Although Miu manages to see through Freya's staff techniques, Kisara decides to honor the challenge and fight alone. Not willing to let her fight against such insurmountable odds, Miu refuses to leave and instead decides to take on the Valkyries so that Kisara can focus on their leader. Although Kisara proves at a disadvantage due to Freya's expert use of weaponry, she turns the tables by imitating Miu's graceful movements, using the maneuver to propel herself into the air. Launching an attack from above similar manner to the move Miu used to defeat her, she executes a double drop kick, breaking Freya's staff and gaining her former mentor's acknowledgement. Although Kisara insists it is not over, Freya expresses her belief in the Saving Fist philosophy, noting that the pointed remains of her broken staff make it too dangerous to continue fighting without serious risk. The Third Fist admits defeat and leaves shortly afterwards. Kisara then accompanies Miu back to Ryozanpaku to receive treatment for her injuries at Akisame Koetsuji's clinic. While recovering in the infirmary, 0166.jpg|After her fight with Freya in anime Hsdk v15 ch130 pg097.jpg|After her fight with Freya in Manga she sympathizes with an injured Siegfried's desire to leave and help their remaining friends. Due to her condition, she does not participate in the final clash against Ragnarok's remaining forces, although some members from her own crew join up with the Shinpaku Alliance to help defeat the enemy. '''Yami/YOMI Saga 'Spark Arc' While the Shinpaku Alliance headquarters is being assaulted by Li Raichi, Kisara attacks the Drunken Fist user, but is unfortunately beaten by the latter's use of confusing movements, before having her battle picked up by Kenichi. 'DofD Tournament Arc' Hsd kenichi 240 silvermask.10.jpg|Kisara Vs. Aisha Hsd kenichi 242 silvermask.10.jpg|Valkyrie copies Miu's Movements Hsd kenichi 243 silvermask.hsd kenichi c243 05.jpg|Kisara copying a cat Hsd kenichi 243 silvermask.hsd kenichi c243 10.jpg|Birth of Nyakwondo 0nanjo1.jpg|Kisara Vs. Capoeria Leader 015.0.jpg|Kisara defeating Capoeria Leader Kisara later participates in the D of D tournament. With the rest of the members of Shinpaku. As one of the few moved by Mizunuma's sacrifice, Kisara soon joins the fray with Takeda, Thor, and Freya after Takeda knocks out one of its members, though she does not fight as three of the enemies are quickly taken out by Thor and one of them by Freya. She discovers that Ukita has a crush on her and appears to be embarrassed about it, even blushing in his presence. The night ends tensely for her, as Takeda, Thor, and Freya are taken out by Sho Kano, leaving only her and Ukita as the primary combat members to face off against the Capoeira team. Right before the fight, when Niijima, who enters to strategically manipulate the two to defeat the Capoeira team, she expresses outrage at the fact that Ukita must be sacrificed, leaving her to face three members at once while the Capoeira team captain chases after Niijima. However, the bleak outcome of the Shinpaku Alliance is saved by Siegfried, who enters the match via skydiving and defeats two of its members before falling asleep. After defeating her opponent, Kisara faces off against the team captain, who becomes slightly weakened by Ukita. Kisara is largely disadvantaged and not even Miu's styles can cause major damage as they do not express her style. She develops her own style to imitate the movements of a cat and defeats the team captain, winning the round for Shinpaku. While evacuating the colisseum, Kisara and the other members of Shinpaku meet Fortuna, who demands that they become his children and serve under him. Kisara is first to make an attack, only to have her leg easily grabbed by the master and thrown aside. Later, with Niijima's strategic approach and the arrival of Hermit, Kisara joins her teammates and manages to defeat Fortuna. 'Yomi in School Arc' Returning to school, Kisara enters her third year of High School and expressed happiness over the fact that she would be attending the same class as Ukita, even exhibiting jealousy when he met Rachel Stanley and Renka Ma and kicks or punches him anytime he shows attraction to another girl. Kisara, along with her former underlings Takeda and Ukita, show resolution to protect Kenichi from the members of YOMI posing as transfer students. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' When Freya and her grandfather Danki is kidnapped by Yami's weapons division, the Alliance with Shigure leading them goes out to rescue them. Kisara becomes worried when Ukita is injured by a weapons user due to him not as strong as the others. They all go out to find Kenichi when he is captured by the Bantou Master and injured. They eventually find him after Danki takes out all the members and escape and is seen happy when Miu hugs Kenichi. 'Okinawa Arc' When a Yami base is discovered in Okinawa, the alliance travels there to assist Ryozanpaku despite them trying to deny anything. Later that night, some of the members are in the lobby to make sure the masters don't try to get by them while Kisara is with Freya in there room. Freya teases her about liking Ukita despite her trying to deny it while Kisara asks for Freya to put something to cover her upper half despite her saying otherwise. She then plays cards with Ukita and Freya unaware that the masters got past them and believing this to have been a quite night. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' After returning home and hearing of Ryozanpaku having to disband, Kisara helps to find the one's responsible. After Niijima reveals that he got data on Yami from Okinawa, the group goes out to diliver it to a politician that Inspector Honmaki knows. They are followed by Yami's weapons group division and are forced to engage combat. She, Takeda, Siegfried, and Ukita fight the members and eventually defeat them and shouts for Ukita not to look at her due to her clothes having been torn. When Niijima is about to give the data on Yami to the politician, he destroy's it revealing his name as Ishida and a member of Yami. The alliance fight him while Sakaki helps them from the bushes and defeats Ishida after he reveals himself and they all go home. In school the next day, Kisara teases Miu about her being alone with Kenichi for a while now and ask between fellow girls if anything interesting has happened between the two, causing Miu to blush. 'The Tidat Kingdom Arc' When Miu is kidnapped by Silcardo Jenazad, Kisara offers her help to save her. While Kenichi goes with Sakaki to Tidat to save Miu, Kisara and the other alliance members wish him good luck. Meanwhile, Kisara and the others with Rachel's help, work on locating Jenazads location and make sure Kenichi knows where to go. 'Return to Japan Arc' With Miu returned home, Kisara and the others celebrated her return despite Niijima saying otherwise. When she and the others gathered for a meeting they discovered a website of Rimi and she elbowed Ukita in the stomach not wanting him to see Rimi. The next day, she would tell Ukita to not think so much about the double date thats planned for the others since Shiratori is coming with her and becomes flustered when Ukita wants to live to the fullest. When she mentions she wants Shiratori to come with them, Ukita wants to know their relationship but Kisara doesn't know what he's talking about and kicks him in the face. Later, Miu helps her prepare her double date with Ukita. When Kisara doesn't take it seriously, Miu slaps her hands together calling her a fool that she must take this seriously like Freya did and slaps her hands again when Kisara wants to go in her normal clothes and says new clothes might attract him and Kisara realizes she's right and asks for her help in getting ready. She arrives at the spot only for Ukita to marvel at her skirt and she's not very comfortable in it and she almost falls over exhausted over what's going wrong today and thinks Ukita will catch her only for Shiratori to arrive and catch her. Shiratori constantly outshines Ukita at everything and when some thugs arrive thanks to James Shiba, Ukita tries to protect her only for Shiratori to defeat them. She watches Shiratori defeat most of them and when she tries to fight, her skir comes up and tells Ukita not to look and says she'll protect him. The next day at school, Kisara is shocked that Ukita challenged Shiratori for her and tells the two to stop this. When the two shout out their feelings for her and after hearing the other students wonder who is better, Kisara is unable to handle the situation and runs away flustered. However, she arrives on the day of their fight and asks the two not to get hurt. As Shiratori wins Kisara is upset and tells Miu how he's not interested in strength. As an assassin arrives to kill them, Kisara jumps in to fight him and barely dodges his bullets and decides to take him out with a kick even if she gets shot. However, Ukita jumps in the way and grabs him and says he'll protect her and they fall off the ledge horrifying her. However, she's relieved to see he was saved by Shiba and she goes to Ryozanpaku to see him get better. 'Titan Arc' Following the discovery of a Yami base, Kisara and the rest of the alliance travel to the location but are forced to stay by the masters. However, after they leave, a limo that took the YOMI members from before arrive and Berserker and a member named Lugh '''come out and prepare to fight them. She becomes shocked to see Ukita charge at him and when Seigfried saves him she becomes grossed by his hand movements and even more shocked to hear from Seigfried that Lugh is blind. She later watches as Takeda fights Lugh alone wishing him the best of luck. As Takeda prepares to sacrifice his left arm to attack Lugh, Ukita lunges to save him from sacrificing his arm, shocking Kisara, but Kenichi steps in and saved them both from damaging themselves, much to her relief. Lugh then leaves, but not before promising Takeda that he'll crush him first. She later goes with the rest of the Alliance at the amusement park and asks Takeda where Ukita is. As she rides several other rides with Ukita and Freya, Kisara shouts her excitement from all the free rides and chides Ukita's sickness from then calling him an old man. She then notices that it's like the whole crowd at the park had left once it got dark despite Ukita saying it's propably from them also not feeling well. Later, she walks with Shiratori who also notes that everyone left while Kisara thinks it's lucky for them they are met by Chikage. The two fight her while Shiratori is thrown back by Chikage while Kisara says she's been watching her for a while and fights her warning her she won't hold back against a kid. They continue to fight as Chikage gets destracted by Miu's and Rimi's fight prompting Kisara to take advantage only for Chikage to throw her to the ground. Unfortunately, Ukita arrives and questions why Chikage is here which results in her grabing his shirt and pounds him to the ground. With an emotionless face, Chikage says it was fun but now has to kill him. Kisara continues to attack Chikage, only for her to be thrown every time and continuously angry with her harming Ukita. As Freya notices the fight, Kisara tells her not to interfere stating she now feels like she has her feel on this fight and that she will develop a new fighting attack to counter. Despite this, Kisara is still unable to harm Chikage and is still tossed aside along with Ukita. She begs Chikage to stop or Ukita really will be killed. Luckily, Chikage regains her sense and burst into tears after realizing what she did, which has her master, Mikumo Kushinada arrives and scoffs how she almost had her into a cold-blooded fighter. She knocks Chikage out and leaves as Freya takes Ukita with her and Shiratori takes Kisara with her away from the flames. The Eternal Sunset Arc Days later, Niijima greets most of the aliance after the battles and points out how Rachel and Chikage haven't gone to school lately and Tanimoto is going to school like nothing happened. When asked about Kenichi and Miu's wereabout's, Niijima states that they went to see the people who got out of the darkness: Ryuto and Rimi. Several days later, Kisara along with the rest of the captains, gather at the base waiting for Kenichi and Miu. Kenichi and Miu notice that Apachai and Shigure have been waiting at the base asleep the whole time, waiting for everyone to show up. Shigure then wakes up and tells them that she has something to give them, and then takes the bag away from a sleeping Apachai and hands all of the captains the arm protectors that she made for them, then demenstrates how strong the gear is against a weapon, which amazes everyone. Later, she is informed of Shigure's capture by Miu and Kenichi and notes how the elder isn't back yet. She agrees with Kenichi's statement on to fight Yami when the time is right. Once the alliance learns of her location, all the alliance members set out with Okamoto to find her. While on the way to save Shigure, Kisara engages in training with the others against Okamoto who informs them of their weaknesses and how to get stronger. However, Kisara complains about the tight spaces in the ship they are in as Niijima says it can't be helped since they are in a submarine at the bottom of the ocean. While resting in their quarters, Kisara listen's as Freya questions whether they can trust Okamoto to which Niijima agrees he's suspicious. After Takeda reveals that Miu's father is the leader of Yami, Kisara is shocked. When Miu thinks her father killed her mother, Kisara tells her not to be so gloomy since they are about to go to war. As everyone gets ready, Ukita expresses to Kisara that he will protect her and to use his body to "block bullets, step on me, and go forward", despite Kisara rejecting this notion she does say that she will protect him. Freya adds that she will also protect him, to the surprise of Kisara and Ukita. Just then Okamoto enters to tell them of there arrival and the Shinpaku Alliance readies for battle. After Okamoto takes out the soldiers at the bay, Kisara and the others dock on land and enter the forest to which Kisara is creped out that she accidently stepped on one of them. Once they are ambushed by Yami soldiers to which Kisara and the others are able to easily fend off, much to the soldiers surprise. After Okamoto agrees to hold them off on his own with his men, Kisara and the others escape. After reaching a waterfall, Kisara and the others are confronted by the YOMI disciples. After seeing them launch towards them, Niijima tells Miu and Kenichi for them to take advantage of the situation and run. Though hesitant, the trio leave after Kisara and the others encourage them to move ahead. After they leave, Kisara gathers with the others and lunge towards the Satsujinken disciples. Kisara begins her fight by blocking attacks from Siegmarigen and Rin's disciple thanks to the guards made by Shigure. Just then Chikage heads towards Kisara next and catches her in her blind spot, launching Kisara in the air. Kisara is able to deflect the arrows from Mildred's disciple but takes a direct hit from Siegmarigen's scythe in the stomach. Ukita is devastated as Siegmarigen's attack connects and Kisara falls to the ground. Her unconscious body is later defended by Ukita while the unarmed YOMI disciples choose to ally with them to defend their masters pride. Just then, a soldier charges towards Ukita but Kisara wakes up and defeats him before Chikage can reach the opponent. It is revealed that Shigure also gave Kisara a chain vest along with her arm guards, as she is a close-range fighter. Kisara aims a kick at Ukita in embarrassment as she is not wearing anything underneath the chain vest, but Chikage deflects the kick scolds Kisara as Ukita has been protecting her while she was unconscious. Kisara promises to return the debt to Ukita as she and Chikage fight off the approaching soldiers. They all defeat the masters as after the armed forces retreat, they celebrate their victory. Epilogue In the Epilogue, it's revealed Kisara has successfully graduated from High School and is now a college student along side Ukita, to which they both are now in a relationship. '''Battle Log 'Past Battles' *'vs. Tae Kwon Do user (won, said to have been allowed the win)' *'vs. gang members (undetermined, interrupted by Freya)' 'Present Battles' *'vs Street Gang (won)' *'with Hermit and Loki vs. Fifty Gang Members (won)' *'vs. Takeda and Ukita (won)' *'vs. Miu (lost)' *'vs. Kenichi (no winner)' *'vs. 4 Valkyries (lost, due to protecting cat)' *'vs. Freya (won)' *'vs. Li Raichi (lost)' *'vs. Capoeira Team Leader (won)' *'vs Chikage Kushinada (Interupted by Mikumo Kushinada)' 'Team Battles' *'with Takeda, Ukita, Siegfried and Shinpaku grunts vs. Li Raichi (lose)' *'with Kenichi, Miu, Renka, Takeda, Siegfried, Ukita, Niijima, and Shinpaku grunts vs. Li Tenmon (lose)' *'with Mizunuma, Takeda, Thor, and Freya vs. Black Force Team (won)' *'with Ukita, Niijima, and Siegfried vs. Capoeira team members (won)' *'with Hermit, Siegfried, Thor, Takeda, Freya, and Niijima vs. Fortuna (won)' *'with Takeda, Kenichi, Miu, Thor, and Ukita vs Yami weapon's division (won)' *'with Takeda, Freya, and Siegfried vs Yami's weapon's division (won)' *'with Kenichi, Miu, Thor, Takeda, Ukita, Chikage, Freya, and Siegfried vs Ishida (interupted by Sakaki)' 'Gallery' 'Trivia' *The kitten that Kisara protected during the fight against the Valkyries had no given name (except on one occasion where she called it "Scruff"). During the fight she begins calling the the kitten Noir; the same name as her former cat that died. *Kisara's eyes are very cat like in apperance. However, her eyes were normal looking when she was younger. *Kisara is one of three girls that has fallen in love with Ukita. The other two are Shiratori and Kaname. *Kisara is shown to have red hair but on the cover of Volume 28 her hair appears brown. *Kenichi is the only person to has groped Kisara breast in Battle 555. References Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Katsujinken Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Nyakwondo Category:Miu's Rivals Category:Nyakwondo, Taekwondo Users Category:Dou Category:Former Villain